1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices may be classified into liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display devices, and the like based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Among those, an LCD device includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged such that an amount of transmitted light is controlled in the LCD device.